


can you find it in your heart?

by ggwynbleidd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggwynbleidd/pseuds/ggwynbleidd
Summary: Geralt isn't the only one with a soft spot for sorceresses.





	can you find it in your heart?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i absolutely love how dijkstra talks to/about triss and have decided to descend into the ultimate rarepair hell.

“Madame, we are _closed_!”

The shrill, panicked voice of Happen broke Dijkstra’s thoughts just in time for the doors of his office to open with a loud creak. His hand moved to one of the drawers of his desk, fingers groping for the dagger inside. In the doorway was the shapeless silhouette of a woman in a hooded cloak, with Happen nervously hovering behind her. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes as he tried to parse her features in the soft light.

“Evening, miss,” he spoke softly, warily. He finally found the hilt of the dagger and gripped it in his hand firmly as the woman approached. “What can I do to help tonight?”

“I think you can help me plenty,” she responded. He swore he knew the voice from somewhere, heard it somewhere at least once in his life. Nobody immediately came to mind. The woman smiled as she pulled the hood away from her face. “Hey there...Sigi Reuven now, right?”

Dijkstra’s grip on the dagger relaxed and he gave Happen a sharp nod to close the door. The man looked at him with concern before complying. Triss paused before holding out her hands expectantly. Like she was expecting him to applaud her presence. Perching herself on the edge of his desk, Triss leaned down to look at the still open drawer and Dijkstra shut it softly.

“What could I ever possibly do to help you, Merigold?” he asked. He leaned back in his chair with his hands folded over his stomach. He watched her carefully. She smiled at him as the low light of the braziers danced off of her eyes. “We don’t exactly have a history together.”

“True. And our mutual friends haven’t been kind to each other, either,” mused Triss as she traced a knot in the wood with her finger. “But I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

“I’ve an idea or two,” his posture was closed off and his face betrayed no emotion. However, his voice was warm enough to take Triss off guard. “What could I possibly do to help?”

Triss was taken aback, but that in and of itself wasn’t a surprise. She wasn’t talking to a man known for his kindness. Her finger stopped its tracing and she squared her shoulders before starting to talk.

“I’m trying to gather as many mages as I can, to get them out of here,” her voice was low and hushed, worrying about whether his walls had ears or not. They didn’t but that wasn’t something Dijkstra felt the need to reassure her of. “I had to leave my house, my shop. Others have as well. Living in squalor, hidden away. Taken by the mage hunters. And then there’s-”

“The pyres,” Dijkstra interrupted her by a wave of his hand. It wasn’t dismissive but rather an attempt to calm her. Judging by the way her mouth turned in on itself it wasn’t taken the way he intended. “I know all too well. If you’ve a want for coin, I have it. Same with space. Transport.”

Opening her mouth as if to speak, Triss’ shoulders fell and she looked at him in confusion. She was quiet. A hand ran over the front of her pants and her brows knit together in confusion. Her eyes darted over the bookshelves behind him as she gathered her thoughts. Her eyes were tired. She had to be exhausted.

“Why?” she finally asked.

“Because I’ve repented, become a changed man,” Dijkstra said dryly. “Besides, you sorceresses are a lovely group who I’ve never quarrelled with. I’ve no love for the Eternal Fire, either. If you need any other reasons, I’m sure I can think of one or two more.”

That earned him a laugh, a light giggle that seemed to set the both of them at ease. Her eyes were bright again and her teeth flashed when she laughed.

“If that’s the case, I don’t know how I would repay you. With anything, I suppose,” Triss said. Dijkstra chuckled, a noise that reverberated deep in his chest, and he raised his eyebrows at her. Triss crossed her arms over her chest. He wasn’t sure if it was modesty or playfulness or both. “ _No._ ”

“I do know of one way,” he said as he leaned forward. “That desk was expensive, so I’d rather nobody put their ass on it. No matter how magic or pretty it might be.”

Triss scrunched her nose at him before scooting forward where she sat, folding a leg underneath her. She leaned onto her for support arm as hair hung loosely across the delicate features of her face. She had no smile this time.

“This is serious,” she finally said.

“As the grave,” he agreed.

“I have an idea, possibly being able to take them to Kovir. I can’t get any ships from there to Novigrad though,” there was obvious pain and frustration in her voice. Anger, even. All understandable. “I wish I could find _one_ rickety tub to get everyone out.”

“I could try and arrange something better. At least slightly better, depending on how bad things get. Or, I can acquire one now, if you’d like,” his voice was as soft as her own. Something to help soothe her, assuage the obvious anger building in her tone and frame. An attempt at easing her mind. “I can help any way you’d like. No need to repay me.”

Triss scoffed.

“Sorry if I find that hard to believe,” she said bitterly. “I don’t have money now, but I will.”

“Again, only compensation I’d like is for you to move off my desk,” Dijkstra responded as he set his chin in his hand.

“Why do you not have chairs on the other side if it bothers you so much?” she asked. “Some kind of, what, power thing? Have people stand until their legs are sore, shifting foot to foot? Waiting for dismissal to go sit down, take the weight off? Comfort hanging on your every word?”

Dijkstra paused, pursing his lips in thought before nodding. She wasn’t wrong at all. Triss readjusted to sit cross-legged on the desk to further drive in her point and she flicked her hair out of her eyes again. It only bothered him on a surface level, a minor show of disrespect on her part, but there was a way that she smiled that made him ignore it. Dijkstra stood and rounded the desk slowly with a smirk on his face as he watched her tilt and crane her neck to follow him.

“There’s a connection to the sewers from here, obviously,” he spoke casually, confidently, thumbing the ornate carvings in the wooden of his desk. Triss spun in place to keep her eyes on him. He smiled and stood near her. Too close. “Those lead out to the Pontar, near the docks. Get a boat there and you and your mage friends would be off, free, to Kovir.”

“And you’d help us? For little, or no, charge?” Triss asked as she leaned closer to him.

“I tire of bloodshed easily,” he said. This was true, but the idea of another thorn in Radovid’s side also delighted him.

Triss’ face lit up beautifully as she flashed another smile at him. Sliding off the desk, she jumped lightly on her feet to boost herself as she slung her arms around his neck. She gave him an affectionate squeeze and set her head on his chest. Her hair smelled of cinnamon and the air before rain. She was still squeezing him. Dijkstra’s arms hung heavy at his side before he slowly raised them to return the embrace. She was small, but everyone was small to him, and the cloth of her cloak felt rough under his hands. She pulled away to stare up at him.

“Thank you,” Triss whispered. She clicked her tongue against her teeth. Placing a soft, warm hand against his cheek, an airy chuckle escaped her. “You’re blushing, Reuven.”

Dijkstra was speechless and he couldn’t remember the last time that that had happened to him. It was embarrassing, painfully so, and something Triss seemed to take a small delight in. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and he set his hands on his hips awkwardly. Their parting was slow, him taking a step back to allow her to leave if she so desired.

“I’ll talk it over with my friends - our friends, I suppose - and see what they have to say,” she said. That impish smile still played on her lips.

“Whenever you get news, stop by whenever you’d like,” Dijkstra smiled pleasantly as he took her hand in his. Triss’ eyebrows shot up slightly as he raised her hand to his lips, just barely brushing them against her knuckles. “Until next time, my dear.”

Triss smiled and gave him a small bow of her head before putting her hood back up. She closed the door behind her softly and Dijkstra leaned against the edge of his desk after she left. His heart was beating fast in his chest and his cheeks still felt hot. He raised a hand to the cheek Triss had touched, the skin felt as if it was still tingling from her skin against his. He swore under his breath and shook his head before sitting down at his chair again.

Unsurprisingly, he had been sweet talked by a sorceress. Again.


End file.
